Mate With Me
by skullycandy12
Summary: Being heat is hard,an Kakashi finds out just how hard it is when when springtime comes around an he is courted to mate by a male wolf. Zabuza x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

''Don't get off the ground unless you want me to hit you again.'' Kakashi said to Naruto as he wipe the sweat from his forehead. They had been training since early morning into the late afternoon. Naruto was curled up into a ball on all fours licking his wound on his hand.

''Yes sir .'' Came a feeble reply. Naruto was reluctant to say these words but even he knew his limits. Naruto sat up, dusted his orange trouser off and gave his Sensei one of his biggest foxy grins. Which caused Kakashi to shake his head back and forth at Naruto's ignorance.

''Hey baka you know you just lost that fight, that's nothing to smile about.'' Said a voice from high above a tree. Naruto instantly knew who that voice belonged to.

''Sasuke Uchiha.'' Naruto spat in disgust , he got back on four of his paws ready to attack the tree Sasuke was in, hoping to knock the arrogant Uchiha out of it.

''Kakashi don't you think we should stop them before Naruto get a concussion.'' Sakura said to Kakashi as she watched Naruto charge the tree Sasuke was in, only to have a few loose leaves fall to the ground. ''Is that all you've got stupid ?'' Sasuke taunted as he watched Naruto grip in forehead in pain. ''Just wait you'll be eating those words.'' Naruto grunted out in pain.

''Sakura boys will be boys.'' Kakashi laughed out as he grabbed the medcine kit. Sakura tail stood and her face flushed red. She couldn't understand how Kakashi could be so calm when Naruto was practically giving himself amnesia.

''Thump .''

''Thump''

''THUMP .''

''Owwwwwwwwwww.'' Naruto moaned out as his face connected with the rough tree bark again.

Deciding enough was enough, Sakura dragged a protesting Naruto away from Sasuke, throwing him into Kakashi's lap .

''Kakashi-kun can you please bandage this fool up ?'' Sakura said.

Kakashi brought a moist cloth to Naruto forehead an began to apply pressure to the boy's wound when his body suddenly started to tense.

A strange scent started to fill their surrounding, it smelled of Sakura flower an sweet honey. The scent was intoxicating, it was making Kakashi's body heat up. Kakashi knew what he was feeling,there was an alpha male wolf in the area calling Kakashi to mate with him.

''Kakashi-chan what's that lovely smell ?'' Naruto asked in a dreamy voice as he sniffed the air. Kakashi's mind felt to clouded to answer him,in the distance he could hear a deep howl of a wolf calling for his mate to come to him. This caused goosebumps to form on Kakashi's arms, the hair on his fluffy sliver tail were standing straight up. Kakashi couldn't believe he was trying to be courted to mate. It wasn't the first time it happened but for alpha to call him was strange, and if he remembered right, most male wolf were aggressive an forceful to submissive mates .Thought Kakashi didn't have cubes of his own he had Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto to worry about. So he decide to ignore it.

''We need to set up camp, Sakura take Naruto an fetch some water an Sasuke quit tripping and come down here and get the fire wood.'' Kakashi said.

''Sure.'' Naruto an Sakura said in harmony.

''Psh, as if old man.'' Sasuke said as he leaped out of the tree.''Old man eh ,well don't forget this old man can kick your ass.'' Kakashi said which earned him a "I like to see you try "stare from the young Uchiha.

''You tell him Kakashi-kun.'' Naruto said as he snapped his fingers in the air and placed a hand on his hip. Sasuke bit his lower lip in attempt not to laugh out loud.'' Naruto is too cute for his own good.'' Sasuke thought.

''Why are you blushing Sasuke.'' Kakashi whispred into Sasuke ear which startle him.

''I don't blush.'' The raven hair boy stated as if it was a fact.

''Oh Mr.Cool here can't blush then why are are cheek pink.'' Kakashi ask as he poke Sasuke in the the back of his head.

''Don't touch me baka.''

* * *

**Author Notes- If you** **haven't notice then yes this is another version of Lurking in the shadows,I didn't like my other Zabuza x Kakashi fic so I decide to rewrite it. I'm not sure it I'm going to finishes Lurking in the shadows or not but I do plan to update this fic one a week.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zabuza was perch on a tree branch watching his prey from a distance. He had for the last two months had been calling for Kakashi to come to him. But to his surprise Kakashi had ignore him. ''Well no matter I will have you soon my love. Zabuza whispers seem to float into the air. Kakashi look up he felt as thought a warm breath had just flicker into his ear. ''I'm just being paranoid .'' Kakashi thought as he eyed the forest surrounding them.

_''Come to me.''_

Kakashi tail stood straight up when he heard, the smell of sakura flower and sweet honey immediately filled his sense. His eyes start to glaze over. The alpha intoxicating presence was almost too much for Kakashi.

_''No.''_Kakashi moan which excited Zabuza . Kakashi didn't mean to moan but an alpha wolf had that affect on him. Zabuza leap off his perch and slowly start to stalk toward Kakashi hiding in the darkness that provided him cover.

Kakashi could feel a sudden change in the winds. _''He wouldn't!''_Kakashi thought at he tried to sense where the alpha wolf was lurking at. Kakashi almost practically jump out of his skin when Naruto splash him with a little water from the bucket he was swinging in his arms.

''Hey Kakashi-sensei what'cha doing?'' Naruto ask as he watch Kakashi ring out his shirt which was slightly soak in some spots. Kakashi rolled his eyes and pinch Naruto cheeks before a chill ran up his back.

_''I will have you soon,love.''_Kakashi legs buckle under Zabuza low husk voice. Kakashi felt as thought Zabuza was right behined him whispering sweet things in his ear.

Which was bad beause Kakashi was starting to enjoyed it.

Naruto didn't really understand why Kakashi was staring off into the distant neither did Sakura. ''Kakashi!'' They both yelled snapping Kakashi out of his daze.

''What?''

''Ummmmm . . .. . .. . . . . . . . we got the water.'' Sakura said pointing to the bucket in her small hands. Kakashi blink a few times before he smack himself in the forehead. ''Sorry guys I wasn't paying attention.''

Kakashi took the water pail out of their hands and pour them into a pan he had hanging over the fire. ''Hey Naruto can you do me favor and go find Sasuke for me.''

''I'll do it for you sensei.'' Sakura said pushing Naruto out of the way and running into the forest. ''He ask me Sakura!'' Naruto said chasing after her .

Zabuza smirk ,''Well the kiddies are away the men will come out and play.''

_''Here I come!''_Zabuza voice boom through the entire forest as he dash toward Kakashi . Who was stumbling over his stuff trying to get away .

_''Naruto,Sakura, Sasuke!''_Kakashi thought feverishly as he ran into the forest in search of his could feel Zabuza hot on his trail only a few feet behined him.

Sasuke was siting on top of a branch leaning his back to the truck. Below him Naruto and Sakura were collecting branches to see who could fine more.

Sasuke immediately sense danger and jump down in front of Sakura and Naruto. His suspicion were confirm when he saw his sensei running toward them .

Kakashi felt a wave of relief when he saw that they were alright but that was short lived when Kakashi felt Zabuza gaining on him.

Kakashi ran and stop infront of Sasuke knowing he couldn't out run the alpha.

''Kakashi what's going on? Whose that ?'' Sakura ask pointing to the large man that was chasing Kakashi before.

Zabuza growl impatenitly at Kakashi who back away from him.

_''Why run I want you?''_Zabuza growled.

_''No.''Was he said which anger Zabuza beyond any word that could be used to describe him at that exact moment._

_''Why not!?''  
_

Kakashi drop his head his head submissively and way now looking at the ground. He really didn't have a reason he just didn't want to mate.  
Zabuza took this as a sign of surrender and walk over to his prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Zabuza wrap his hands around Kakashi waist pulling the man into his embrace. Kakashi let out a bloodcurdling scream as a pair of canine like teeth sunk into his flesh of his neck.

Retracting his teeth from Kakashi neck Zabuza whispered into the man ear,''You are mine run away or or mate with anyone else I'll kill you.'' Kakashi cringed at the terrifying words Zabuza said to him as he met the man gaze .

''Hey what are you doing to our sensei.'' Naruto said trying to yank Kakashi away from the brute of a man. Kakashi felt his whole body tremble uncontrollably as Zabuza raised his hands to knock Naruto out of the way.

But Kakashi had stop him and took the hit himself. The force of Zabuza hand ageist Kakashi cheek sent the man down to the ground. ''Don't . . .you. . . . dare . . . .touch them. Kakashi said blinking away tears that were threatening to spill over his face any minute.

He wouldn't them to get hurt just because his proclaim mate couldn't keep his anger under control. ''Are you okay?'' Sakura ask as she rub her tiny palm on his wound.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he felt the need to protect Kakashi so he took charge and stood in front of Kakashi .With his hands blocking Zabuza from him.

_''Come here!''_Zabuza held his hand out waiting for Kakashi to get up and take it.

_''Please stop I don't want to mate with you.''_Kakashi said lowering his eyes to the ground. It wasn't that he didn't want to mate with Zabuza it was that he was scared to mate period.

He knew what Zabuza wanted with his body and he didn't want to give it to him.

_''Why not. I am the alpha of this region.'' _Growling possessively Zabuza was getting impatient with his mate stalling. Zabuza took a deep breath and gently smile at Kakashi._''I won't hurt you.''_Kakashi bit his bottom lip. He truly didn't know what to do. Slowly he reach out and took Zabuza hand.

''Promise me you won't hurt them.'' Kakashi whimpered into Zabuza ear sending chill down the other man back.

Zabuza was practically puring when Kakashi body rub against his,''I promise.''

A growl escaped Kakashi throat once again and his eyes flared with heat, with something carnal before he managed to calm himself down enough to speak although his voice still came out guttural. He had been fighting his heat fro so long it felt good to finally let it out.

''Sasuke take Naruto and Sakura upstream to the cave we were going to spend the night in. I need some alone time with him.'' Kakashi could tell Sasuke was about to protest but Sakura start to drag him the other way with Naruto trailing behind them.

As soon as they were out of sight Kakashi pinned Zabuza to the ground and climb on top of the man sitting right on top of Zabuza groin with his legs spread to the side of him. ''I've..... never. . . done .. . . this be-fore. '' Kakashi breath out as he grind his erection into Zabuza.

''You fucking tease.'' Zabuza growled as he flip Kakashi over onto his back.  
Kakashi body tense as Zabuza claws ran down his body shredding his clothes with a every touch the man made. Kakashi seem to regain some control over his body because he start to fight Zabuza off again.

''Stop struggling dammit. You'll only end up hurting yourself.'' Zabuza growled as he forcefully tore open Kakashi pale naked legs. Kakashi began fighting even harder as Zabuza raised his hips into the air an angling himself right Kakashi entrance.

Kakashi turn his head as tear slowly fell down his cheek. He was ashamed that his first time was going to be like this pin down to cold ground with his legs spread like he was some whore.

''Why do you cry?'' Zabuza rough voice echo in Kakashiear as he turn to face the above him.

''I don't want this.'' Kakashiwhispered as his vision to start to blur he could feel another wave of heat pass through his body making him cling to the larger man.

Zabuza couldn't hold himself back no longer as he felt Kakashi trembling body pressed hard against him. He knew he was forcing his mate but right no he didn't care. He wanted release no he need it.

Zabuza brutally thrust forward with any warning into Kakashi enjoying the tightness that immediately surrounded him. He was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't hear banshee like scream that erupted from Kakashi throat.

''No more please.'' Kakashi voice came out as mumble groan as Zabuza thrust in out of his body . Kakashi laid their clinging to Zabuza muscular body like a rag doll as Zabuza tore into him.

Kakashi grip tighten on Zabuza biceps as the man came deep inside of his tore hole.'' It stung. God it stung like a bitch,'' Kakashi thought as Zabuza slowly pull out of him trying not to hurt him which Kakashi thought was ironic.

When Zabuza felt the body beneath him trembling, he came to his senses. He gently turned Kakashi over and gathered him into his arms. He soothed the trembling wolf with his voice and hands. "I'm sorry Kakashi. I don't know what happened. I've never meant to do anything like that ." Zabuza pleaded, ashamed of his actions.

Kakashi didn't even look at the man rocking him in his arms he felt dirty used just for release Zabuza didn't even care that he was in pain as long as he claim his body.

''This is why I didn't want to mate with you. I didn't want to be hurt like this.'' Kakashi sobbed as he wrap his arm around himself trying block out the dull sharp pain he felt between his legs.

* * *

**Author notes:**This story is a hurt\comfort one Kakashi isn't going to fall in love with Zabuza in the first three chapter.I want to built up to a romance and their may be mperg I haven't decide yet. Please review!


End file.
